


I Want to Become a Fish

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Depression, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Sex, Wishful Thinking, a bit of pre time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: It's been five years since Byleth had disappeared from her life. Dorothea recounts the time she spent with her professor on the day of her birthday. Sitting by the pond, all she could think of is how simple life must be as a fish.





	I Want to Become a Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dorothea! Had it not been for Edelgard, I would have shipped you with Byleth so hardcore like there's no tomorrow. (Still a good ship.) Nonetheless, hope you enjoy this! I actually didn't intend there to be explicit R-18 materials, but... my fingers slipped, oops.

There were plenty of fishes to catch. The pond, the lake, the sea, the ocean… Its waters were vast and stretch beyond the horizon. The same could be said about mankind. There were plenty of humans to catch. Kingdom of Faerghus, Adrestian Empire, Leicester Alliance, Brigid… Its lands were vast and stretch beyond the horizon.

However, there is a stark contrast between the two.

“How exhausting.”

A young lady pursed her lips, its pink flesh jutted out just enough to tamper with her sparkling features. Dorothea sat on the edge of the dock late into the night, her black shoes’ tip bumped and tapped each other as she gazed upon the pond’s shining surface. The lonely moon’s rays illuminated the plenty of dark fish-like forms that swam about in the man-made basin. She lightly rubbed the wooden boards with the palm of her hands.

_‘ How ironic that they hardly possess any care in the world. ‘_

If one were to exclude their inevitable fate as a cooked meal for the soldiers and commanders at the monastery, the aquatic organisms simply traversed around their limited premise. Their worries were likely nonexistent. They did not have to conform to any sort of social order. They could breed with others without judgment. They could abandon their children without consequences. They were free to choose where to go. They could migrate to another pack. They were free to intermingle with one another. They were able to express who they are without a second thought.

The songstress slanted her eyes to a slit. These fishes had more freedom and optimism in life than her. She moistened her lower lip and half-heartedly smirked.

“What would it be like if I were to become a fish…?”

Throughout her life, it has been more than miserable; miserable is clearly a euphemism. She had no parents. She could not recall their features nor their presence in her life. The same could be said about her life with them. Was Dorothea a bad girl? Was Dorothea punished by the Goddess Seiros? Was Dorothea a mistake in this world? She struggled to find her place in this world. No matter how much she ate dirt and begged for forgiveness, no such blessings were divine enough to purify her sorry state.

When Dorothea became an opera singer, a false divine power blew away her pathetic livelihood. Those who spat at her face salivate at the idea of her becoming their mistress. Those who made her grovel in the mud with their foot yearn for the day they can kneel and propose marriage to her. Those who hardly pitied her boast and flaunt their false sympathetic nature for the grown songstress.

How disgusting. Humans were vile compared to fishes. Manuela came to her rescue, but that was from a stroke of luck… and she was the only person she could trust in. Edelgard and Petra were the next group of people she placed her utmost trust in. However, no one was able to breach past a simple exchange of trust. Even after the thwarting of the Church of Seiros, even after the dragged on for five arduous years, Dorothea has yet to find that special someone. Someone that she could find solace in, someone that she could bask in their warmth, someone that could shower her with tender love day and night. She will never find that person in her life.

Well, she had some hope, but that person was long gone five years ago.

_‘ When will she ever come back? ‘_

Strands of brown hair slowly slipped away from her ear and dangled out of place. She lowered her head.

The professor was always a strange one. When they first met, Edelgard had introduced the stoic woman to the rest of her classmates. Dorothea vividly remembered the blank features engraved into Byleth’s features. She was almost like a machine. When someone asked for a favor, she did as she was told. When someone vented to her, she listened without prejudice. When she fought in battles, her expression barely morphed beyond a frown. When she stares at others, her sharp gaze pierces through their vulnerabilities. When Dorothea seductively teased the instructor, she blurted a genuine reply to her wild fantasies.

Yet despite her social short-comings, Byleth had always been there by their sides, especially with Dorothea. Teatime, skirmishes, the ballroom dance, the Goddess Tower, the confession… it all naturally fell in its rightful position. The bigger picture was becoming more and more visible. Sweet whispers rivaling that of honey dripped from Byleth and Dorothea as they tickled each other’s eardrums. Fingers and lips roamed their bare skin, fiery flames igniting passion at every scarce opportunity. Poems with a potent amount of sugar crossed into their lives with frequent exchanges of their diaries. They were in love, and it was a love that Dorothea had always dreamed of as a little kid. It was time she retires from chasing after rich noblemen and women. After all…

“Byleth, you’re the only one for me!”

Another thrusting of her hip nearly sent the professor into a frenzy. Byleth’s fingers threatened to tear the white sheets of her mattress as the student continued her relentless friction. Clitoris upon clitoris. It was as if electricity zipped with every rub.

“Hah—! D-Dorothea—!”

It was clear who the dominant figure was in their heated passion. Dorothea kept Byleth’s legs from closing, applying just enough pressure on her thighs as she fluidly moved her sensitive region up and down on Byleth’s. Their naked bodies were glistening with sweat, their loose hairs clinging to the moist surface of their forehead and neck. Another elongated moan trickled out of the teacher’s mouth.

“You’re… You’re— Nngh!”

“I… hah— I know, right?”

Dorothea smirked as she tenderly smoothed the scar-riddled thighs. Those same hands began to move upward towards Byleth’s naval. From the distant, it almost looked as though the songstress was riding her professor. Her abdomen continuously rocked back and forth as her wet nether region acted as oil for the motion. More groans chortled out of her girlfriend as Dorothea resisted the temptation to ravage her whole for the third time this night. A risqué event between a student and a teacher… How scandalous!

“I knew I could— Hah… I knew I could—! I knew I could make you sing!”

Singing lessons were a rare treat from the opera singer. If Manuela was not available, then surely Dorothea was the next best option. Various students clasped their hands and begged like starving children for a private session with her. Male or female, they all hope to learn from the greatest of the greatest. Unfortunately for them, these lessons were strictly reserved for none other than Byleth.

“S-Slow down— Ah—! AH! You’re going too— Haaah! You’re going too fast!”

Byleth’s eyes nearly rolled back from the increased tempo. As this is their third round, her body was beginning to respond with great intensity. Compared to their first go, which was slow and gentle, this felt like desperation. Unsurprising as tomorrow as the day they would overthrow the church.

Her shaky fingers eventually made its way to her girlfriend’s arms as she felt a surge of internal fireworks boom wildly from the woman overhead. Their movement hastened, the instructor watching the songstress conduct her mystical magic.

“Hah!”

Another hip thrust.

“Haah!”

And another…

“HAAAH!”

And another.

None of them could make Byleth feel this way. Only Dorothea had the ability to do so, her hands sliding all around the older woman. Heat collectively gathered to her lowered head and blood pooled to the sensitive nub from the bottom as the brown-haired softly moaned.

“Oh—! I… I think I’m— Hah! I’m reaching there!”

She didn’t need to hear a response from Byleth. The thrashing and bouncing of her body each time Dorothea danced around her nether region said plenty. Dorothea body was burning with a need to satisfy, and her mind was burning with a need to satisfy Byleth. Slick labia continuously applied pressure as she narrowed her eyes.

“D-Dorothea—!!!”

They were both close to reaching the tipping scale. Through the sweats and pants, the older woman trembled underneath and clung to the student’s arms. Dorothea leaned down to bury her face into the woman’s shoulder as Byleth groaned,

“I love you too, Dorothea—!”

“Byleth— A-AH!”

An explosion of fireworks and lights like never before had occurred. The first time was sweet, the second time was for longevity, and the third from desperation. Soon enough, their lips crashed once more, their mouths slotted together. The fourth session came with a spectacular finale as Byleth took charge of their next intercourse.

Present-time Dorothea reached up to touch her lower lip. Faint sparks were ignited from the limited action, her eyes darkening its hues. Memories of heat and tranquility echoed within her mind. Yet all dreams must come to an end. An operation fit for victory took a complete turn for the worst. Unexpected troubles reared their ugly heads in as Dorothea, Byleth, and the others sided with Edelgard’s ambition. Overthrowing the Church of Seiros was successful, but at what cost?

Fire licked their exposed skin from their surroundings. Crimson colored her visor as she hobbled to the ex-mercenary. One hand on her wounded side, Dorothea became a vital asset to Byleth’s final delivery for the archbishop. The Sword of Creator planted a devastating blow to Rhea with a flick of her wrist. Anguish screech shattered the tense atmosphere from the deadly pierce. Then, the songstress watched in horror as a white dragon took Rhea’s place and blasted the two away with a whip of its tail. Dorothea had smashed her back into the pillar with enough force to shatter her spine; Byleth flopped and rolled on the dirt for a split second till she found her footing.

Byleth shook her head. The sturdy professor proceeded to straighten her posture and righted the relic. As for Dorothea, she attempted to get up. Tunnel vision greeted the brown-haired as she felt blood trickle out from the corner of her bitten lips, her strength flying away almost immediately. This was when she regrets being so weak. She witnessed many horrors in her life, and she witnessed many of her scavenging “friends” die at the hands of others. None of them ever came close to the impact it had when it came to Byleth. Not even Edelgard could save their instructor from her impending doom under the pile of rubble.

If only she could have gotten up…

If only she could have cast a spell…

If only she could have exchanged places with her Byleth…

If only…

Dorothea lifted her legs and brought it in close. She hugged the pair and rested her chin, her hues still aimed at the watery surface. Occasional flops and splashes emitted from the aquatic creatures. Ripples disturbed the mirrored moon’s image, but only temporarily. A long exhale slipped out from her.

_‘ I miss her so much. ‘_

What sort of fate must she undergo in this lifetime? She had already gone through so much. Her childhood was painful, her opera singing career was ironic, her student life was fleeting, and her membership as part of the Black Eagle Strike Squad was full of depression. She wished for nothing more than to run away from her duties, elope with her girlfriend, and live with a bright future in mind. It didn’t help that today was her birthday too… The fifth-year celebrated without her special someone.

“If only I could become a fish…”

“You won’t become a fish.”

Such response was expected from someone like Edelgard or Petra. Maybe Manuela to an extent, but she would have followed up with a question. Yet the tonality almost falls flat; cardboard would have more intonation. Its dull verbiage snatched her heart and squeezed it. Dorothea widened her eyes and scrambled up to her feet. That voice belonged to none other than…

“Byleth?”

There she stood in her full glory. Small scratches scarred her features and debris stained her disheveled attire, but Byleth still looks as stunning as always. This couldn’t be a dream. It can’t be! Should it be a dream, then this must be one of her many lucid dreams… right? Her heart thumped viciously among her chest, the powerful organ increasing her blood pressure. Dorothea’s eyes glistened when the neon-haired woman gently grabbed the confuzzled songstress’s hand.

“You will become my wife.”

“?!”

An abrupt appearance from someone she wept for years came with an abrupt confession. This boggled her brain, and heat flushed her cheeks. This… This isn’t a joke, right? Byleth was known to crack out sporadic teases that even trip up someone like the songstress. If it is, this had to be the most inappropriate moment in the history of their relationship. Before Dorothea could get her first word out, Byleth presented a ring to the beauty. There was a small pause in the tactician’s speech pattern. A tinge of pink discolored her face despite her unwavering gaze.

“…if that is okay with you.”

“…”

Dorothea was baffled. She not only had the audacity to waltz right back into her life after the long disappearance, but she also had the guts to propose to her? The songstress had to resist the temptation to slap her girlfriend across the face— Actually, she did just that. A resonated smack echoed into the quiet night near the pond.

“Don’t you give me that surprised look, Byleth,” her voice trembled with fury as the warrior returned her look and raised her brows. Dorothea pulled back her stinging hand and felt the lacrimal ducts kick into gear. She harshly whispered, “What sick joke are you trying to pull off this time?”

“…”

It’s clear as day that Byleth wasn’t sure how to react. This infuriated the magus even more and she tried to tear her hand away.

“I’ve waited for five years for you!” When Byleth refused to let her grip go, Dorothea began to weep as her other hand began to violently beat on the older woman’s chest like a tympanic drum. “Edie… Edie sent out search parties for you in all parts of Fodlan. Do you know who was at the frontline? It was me! I searched day and night for you! I’ve even sullied my looks and nearly died countless times in enemy territories! All so I can see you one more time!”

“I…”

“You don’t know how much it hurts having lost you!”

“…”

“Why did you make me wait this long for your return?”

“…”

“Why are you being quiet?!”

The beating came to a cessation. Now, Dorothea buried her face into the ex-mercenary’s bosoms as tears came in torrents. The lamentation that she bottled finally came to light. Byleth dryly swallowed and enveloped the grown songstress in a tight embrace. She rubbed the shaky woman’s back, her bright eyes shifted downward. Silence ensued save it for the random splashes from the pond. They remained in this still position under the moonlight until her sobs died down.

“…I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused.”

Byleth apologized once Dorothea calmed. Still held in an embrace, the alumni sniffled.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Byleth. I know I shouldn’t have pinned all the blame on your disappearances. I should be thankful that I wasn’t left here waiting for you... all alone… forever.”

“I’ve returned, haven’t I?”

They separated yet remained in short proximity. Their breaths tickled each other’s nose as Byleth leaned forward and captured Dorothea’s lips. They were like butterfly wings, just long enough so the other could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin, and the taste of Byleth that lingered far after she had parted. When she retracted, the songstress immediately grabbed ahold of her professor’s face and returned the favor with closed eyes. She kissed her like she wanted to be kissed as no other man or woman had ever kissed her. There was no battle for dominance in this kiss. Soft, moist, hot, and breathy, Dorothea and Byleth seek for a union, closeness, and desire to share one breath under this one timeless and passionate moment.

“Wow…” Byleth breathlessly whispered upon departure. Their foreheads touching each other, a smile broke out from her face. “I can’t say I didn’t miss that.”

“Five years can do a number on you.”

“You didn’t get on it with the others?”

“Byleth, who do you think I am?”

Byleth chuckled and cupped Dorothea’s face. A fleeting kiss was planted on her girlfriend’s lips.

“A loyal, smart, beautiful girlfriend that I want for eternity.”

“You tease,” she giggled into her hand. “Are you sure you aren’t just saying that to flatter me?”

“You know I mean every word.”

With that said, she released her hold with a tiny “can’t forget about this” remark.

“Happy Birthday, Dorothea.” She presented the ring once more to her girlfriend. Byleth beamed at Dorothea with that unique twinkle in her eyes. “I would never want you to think about becoming a fish. I hope you will become my wife instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating whether I should write a continuation to it or not.


End file.
